IMAGINE
by momokawaii
Summary: aneh , gaje, mimpi disiang bolong...
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : CHOI SEUNGHYUN-YOU**

**Warn : STRAIGHT,KHAYALAN MAUT, genre ga jelas,ngabsurd,abal,typo bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : TOP PUNYA SAYA, SAYA PUNYA TOP HAHAHA**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

brakk!

"ah!jeoseonghamnida!" kamu membungkuk dalam setelah berhasil membuat seseorang dengan setumpuk buku tebalnya jatuh ke lantai.

orang itu mendongak, dan kamu terkejut saat sadar bahwa itu gurumu! guru killer Choi!

"gwenchana,aku yang menabrakmu"

kamu merasa berada di dunia lain, tentu saja karena kamu melihat sesuatu yg janggal dari guru killer ini, senyuman!

"siapa namamu?" Choi sensei tau-tau berdiri di depanmu dan memeluk buku tebalnya.

kamu salah tingkah, sudah pasti kamu akan memilih pergi daripada namamu di ingat oleh pria 25 tahun itu, bisa jadi gorengan saat pelajaran nanti. jadi intinya kamu cuma diam kaku dgn ekspresi bego.

"ah, aku mengenalmu! kau penerima beasiswa itu kan?"

sungguh langka kamu mendengar nada antusias dari bibir tipis kissable itu, apalagi dia menjentikkan jarinya dengan lucu. guru Choi adalah pria jenius, prefeksionis, keras, stoic, bingu, dan tidak manis sama sekali. jadi, apa dia kembarannya?

set!

guru Choi menjulurkan jari lentiknya menyibak rambut panjangmu yang menutupi name tag di dadamu! guru Choi menyentuh dadamu!

matamu menatap horor telunjuk guru Choi yang membuat putaran di udara tepat di depan dada kirimu.

"a,apa yang-ummhh"

belum selesai kamu bicara telunjuk itu menusuk tepat di putingmu. kamu menggigit bibir dengan keras, kedua kakimu berangsur lemas saat guru Choi menangkup dadamu dan meremasnya.

"eunghh!" kamu pasti gila mendesah nikmat seperti itu untuk guru killer Choi yang bertransformasi menjadi mesum. matamu yang terpejam makin merapat karena kedua dadamu di kerjai oleh tangan nakal gurumu. tubuhmu benar-benar panas dan horny. guru Choi menjepit putingmu dan menariknya.

"shit!"kamu mengumpat saking nikmatnya dan tetap berdiri meski serasa tak menapak lantai. deru nafasmu beradu dgn semakin cepatnya guru Choi meremas dadamu. memilin dua puting yg masih tertutupi seragam. kamu mengerang keras tak tahan dengan ritme liar remasan gurumu. libidomu meningkat dan panas tubuhmu menjadi.

sesuatu dibawah perutmu menegang. Tangan guru Choi masih asyik meremas dadamu dengan liar, kamu merasa remasan itu makin membuatmu lumpuh. ingin rasanya membuka matamu dan menikmati wajah guru Choi saat ini. tapi remasan itu jauh lebih nikmat dengan mata terpejam. jadi kamu memilih berdiri bertumpu pada kakimu yang melemah karena horny.

"mmhh… TOP-nim.. ahh"

akhirnya keluar juga desahan nama kecil gurumu.

kamu tak mendengar apapun respon dari guru killer itu, tak masalah! dadamu masih terus di jajah dengan nikmat.

pijatan dan remasan di dadamu makin liar, rahangmu mengeras dan vaginamu berkedut kedut tak sabar. kamu tau akan ada sesuatu yg keluar berdasarkan buku pengetahuan yg kamu baca, sesuatu cairan yg keluar dari vaginamu akibat rangsangan dari lawan jenis. kamu mengapit kakimu karena kedutan vaginamu cepat sekali, sedangkan tangan nakal itu makin aktif memilin putingmu.

'croot'

precum pertamamu keluar lumayan banyak, kamu menghela nafas lega.

"EHEM!" sebuah suara bass berat menginterupsi kelegaanmu. seketika kamu merasa dadamu menggembung dan perutmu mengencang.

tunggu! kamu berusaha mencerna kondisi saat ini. kamu masih ingat betul remasan gila di dadanya. itu ulah guru Choi kan?

"kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

kamu sontak membuka mata, dan menemukan sosok setinggi 181 cm berdiri dihadapanmu dan memeluk buku tebal itu di dadanya.

ada yang salah…

"aku takkan menghukummu karena menabrak dan mendesis aneh tadi,ck! harusnya-"

"JEONSEONGHAMNIDA!"

kau berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan guru Choi yang menatapmu aneh.

"aku pasti maniac atau pshyco" desismu ditengah acara berlari ke kelas.

"ba-bagaimana bisa aku berimajinasi semesum itu?!"

kalau kamu bisa bersalto pasti akan kau lakukan saat ini. yeah… kamu baru saja berimajinasi dengan CHOI SEUNG HYUN!

"kau lulus SD tidak sih? Kalimat semudah inipun kau tidak becus!"

bass sexy nan tajam itu menggema di usah di tebak, itu pasti guru bahasa korea CHOI SEUNGHYUN!

guru Choi memejamkan matanya berdoa dlm hati. berdoa dalam hati jangan sampai guru Choi menunjukmu. kamu memang cukup cerdas dan yakin tidak dihina seperti temanmu tadi. tapi mana punya muka jika kamu harus berinteraksi setelah kejadian di lorong tadi.

"Han ji Ah!"

kamu menghela nafas lega saat nama teman sebangkumu yg di panggil

"ah sial!" gumam ji ah. yah memang sial sekali.

kamu terkekeh mengejek ji ah yang gemetar memegangi buku catatannya, rasakan kau! batinmu karena ji ah sering menghianatimu.

"baca paragraf 3″ titah guru Choi. ji ah membaca dgn terbata, 3 kali dia salah baca.

BRAK! penggaris kayu itu terbelah menjadi 2. wah, WORLD WAR III…

tap! kamu terkejut hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena guru Choi berdiri di depanmu. kamu mengelus dada shock. TOPnim bermaksud memojokkan ji ah yg duduk didekat tembok dan kamu terjepit diantara ji ah dan tubuh guru Choi.

"kau mengejekku hah?" tanya guru Choi bingu.

"ani" jiAh setengah mati ketakutan sekarang.

"lalu tadi apa hah?" TOPnim mengangkat tinggi penggaris kayu itu bersiap meng'hukum' jiAh.

"andwe!" jiAh berteriak dan mendorong kepalamu kedepan. kamu belum sempat menghindar saat kepalamu mendarat aman di tempat paling eum intim!

bibirmu menempel di kejantanan yg terbungkus celana kain itu. sepersekian detik kamu masih menempel nyaman disitu. wajah kamu sedikit membuat jarak, menatap lekat sesuatu yg ada dibalik celana itu. sebuah tangan menarik dagumu keatas, dan merangkum wajahmu dalam ciuman. TOPnim mengecup bibir atasmu dan ia lanjutkan dengan lumatan pada bibirmu. kamu mendesah saat lidah basah TOPnim menjilati bibirmu dengan seduktif. perutmu seperti dipenuhi kupu2 yg menggelitik menimbulkan sensasi panas di sekujur tubuhmu. kamu merasa TOPnim sudah memberinya ijin untuk berbuat lebih. kamu memilih memegang benda vital milik TOPnim.

"eungghh" kamu terkejut dgn desahan TOPnim saat kamu memegang juniornya. kamu makin penasaran dan menurunkan zippernya. "bad girl"

kamu meringis, TOPnim menggigit bibirmu. kamu merasa bibir TOPnim makin kuat melumatmu.

"nnggghh… mmmhh" kamu mendesah makin gila. TOPnim makin gila menciumi bibir atas dan bawahmu bergantian. tanganmu melingkar di leher TOPnim, mengimbangi tubuhmu yg bisa jatuh kapan saja karena dorongan TOPnim. kamu bergerak gelisah karena sesak, TOPnim menjauhkan wajahnya memberimu kesempatan menarik nafas sebentar, ya hanya sebentar lalu menerjangmu kembali dengan lumatan bibir yang menuntut.

"akkhh" lidahmu beradu dengan lidah TOPnim, saling menjerat dan bertukar saliva. tubuhmu memanas,ada sesuatu dlm dirimu ingin terbebas. kamu teringat benda yg tadi membuatmu memulai ciuman ini, junior TOPnim! kamu buru2 melepas ciuman dan menurunkan celana dan boxer TOPnim bersamaan!

"ANDWE!"

kilatan petir menyambar otakmu. menghancurkan reka adegan manis di otakmu. hanya rekaan… ternyata hanya… hanya…

"kenapa kau teriak?dasar anak bodoh! minus 10″ suara TOPnim masih terdengar normal (dingin dan datar). TOPnim kembali ke bangku depan, duduk dengan wajah stoic itu.

kamu tergugu, sepanjang pelajaran mulutmu terbuka dan menggumam tak jelas…

"kalau saja…"

"tadi…"

"aku berhasil…"

kamu menunduk lesu dan pundung.

"Ya!"

kamu memicingkan matamu, itu tadi suara JiAh yg mengganggunya. kamu menoleh menunjukan wajah tak suka.

"rokmu basah?ngompol ya?" kikik jiAh

shit!

dari mana asal imajinasi ini? itulah pertanyaan yg muncul dibenakmu. sepertinya ada yang eror di sistem otakmu. kamu tidak terjatuh atau kecelakaan lain. tapi tiap bertemu dengan TOPnim, bayangan intim itu bermunculan terus.

"aku pasti maniak…" kamu memandangi punggung TOPnim yg sedang menulis di papan tulis. kamu menutup hidung karena hampir mimisan membayangkan bentuk junior itu di dunia imajinasimu.

"seongsaenim!"

"nde?"

matamu membulat, tak menyangka suara barusan adalah suaramu. TOPnim kini menatapmu jengah, menunggu ulah apalagi dari siswanya. kamu menelan ludah susah, apalagi tatapan teman sekelas yg mengejek.

"aku mau mendaftar les privat"

Beruntung kau mencari aman dengan alasan super aneh itu, dan memang Top nim juga memberikan les privat yang sama sekali tidak diminati. Yeah, itu karena dia pintar dan juga karena dia guru killer yang membosankan.

"arra" jawabnya singkat.

–

kamu berjalan keluar kelas setelah mendengar bel pulang dibunyikan. kamu melangkah gontai membiarkan teman-temanmu berjalan mendahuluimu. rasanya berat untuk pulang.

puk! seseorang menepuk bahumu, kamu menoleh dan ada namjachingumu. ya, kamu memiliki kekasih dan sudah menjalin 2 tahun lamanya. cukup lama hingga saat ini kalian ada di titik kebosanan, ah tapi kekasihmu duluan yang mulai bosan. kamu memasang wajah sedih pada Junho nama kekasihmu ini.

"ponselmu mati lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"itu…"

"kau pintar sekali membuatku tidak mood" ucapnya sambil melirikmu dengan mata tajamnya, kemudian dia pergi begitu saja, tampaknya marah lagi.

"kenapa dia begitu? membuat aku kebingungan dan bodoh begini lalu pergi? apa dia tidak masalah jika aku selingkuh?"

kamu menggerutu kesal dan pasti seharian ini akan menggalau.

jam 3 sore, kamu akan bersiap les privat di apartemen TOPnim. apartemen guru dari gosip yg beredar sangat menyeramkan! suasananya seperti di kuburan dan berbagai buku kuno memenuhi raknya yg besar sekali. Namun kamu beranggapan itu semua tidak nyata kan?

kamu sudah berada di depan pintu TOPnim, ah kamu diliputi rasa takut sekarang, bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa kembali? tapi kau tepis karena TOPnim bukan penculik tapi guru yg berfikir rasional.

"sedang apa kau?" hampir jantungan rasanya. kamu kaget melihat namja berwajah tampan dan matanya seperti panda. sejenak kau merasa pernah melihatnya.

"les privat" katamu

"oh, aku juga mau belajar dgn TOP hyung, kajja!"

"kau ini benar2 bodoh ya?kasihan"

kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir seungri oppa. kamu akhirnya tau watak seungri yg dikenal sebagai ketua osis dan playboy di sekolah.

"maaf oppa, tapi kenapa jadi kau yg mengajariku? aku disini minta bantuan guru Choi" katamu semanis mungkin dan dgn nada sebal. seungri menatapmu tiba-tiba

"tadi kan guru mau keluar dulu,jadi aku menggantikannya"

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau ajarkan padaku?"

"mengajarkan caranya mencintaiku, mau?"

Seketika kamu sweetdrop mendengarnya, seungri memang tampan dan pintar, tapi dia narsis dan terlalu 'ramah' dengan semua yeoja meski baru kenal.

"shireo, kau bukan type ku! Jadi aku Cuma mau guru Choi, arraseo?"

"kau segitunya menyukai guru Choi? Dia kan seram, bingu, membosankan" kamu terdiam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahmu.

"siapa yg menyukaiku? Sedang apa kau disini panda?" TOPnim muncul dgn sekantong belanja. kamu makin salting.

"ish, memangnya kalau sekedar berkunjung ke rumah guru tidak boleh?"

"diamlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu"

Sedikit kecemburuan kamu rasakan mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang akrab, seungri mungkin bisa dibilang yang paling mengerti istilah hormati gurumu meski dia killer hehe.

"oh hyung mau masak?"

"ne, tolong masak ini"

"kenapa aku?" protes seungri.

"karena aku tahu kau Cuma mau menumpang makan saja"

Top nim berjalan kearahmu, kamu sedikit berdebar.

"lalu kau mau apa?" tanyanya padamu. Ah, bisakah tidak menatapku dengan mata itu?

—

kamu memainkan pensil mekanikmu, mengetukkannya ke meja. TOPnim sedang mengoreksi jawabanmu. sejak tadi kalian hanya terjebak dalam keheningan, tak ada obrolan hangat atau basa basi.

"apa ini apartemen seungri oppa?" kamu memulai membuka obrolan

"permisi" TOPnim mengalihkan pandangannya padamu.

"karena gosip itu, guru tinggal di apartemen yg seram dan dipenuhi buku kuno. jadi apartemen minimalis ini seperti bukan gayamu"

TOPnim mendecih menatapmu tak percaya, ah kau dalam masalah.

"baru kali ini ada murid sejujur dirimu, ini memang apartemenku puas?"

kamu buru-buru mengangguk dan bertingkah konyol hingga gelas berisi teh itu jatuh dan membasahi kaosmu. "ahh,eotthoke!" rutukmu kesal karena setengah kaosmu basah.

"dasar ceroboh" TOPnim mendekatimu untuk memberikan tisu.

"jeoseonghamnida" kamu menunduk malu atas kecerobohanmu.

"cepat bersihkan, nanti kau kedinginan"

kamu menerima tisu itu dan mendongak. hampir saja kamu mendorong wajah TOPnim yg sekarang dekat sekali denganmu, mata kalian saling bertemu dan kamu dapat melihat wajahmu sendiri di matanya, berfikir seperti apa TOPnim memandangmu. apa hanya sebatas murid dan guru?

kamu merasakan sengatan listrik begitu telapak tangan itu menyentuh pipimu. hembusan nafas TOPnim menjalar di wajahmu, membuat rona kemerahan di wajah putihmu. dengan seduktif TOPnim meniupi wajahmu dengan udara hangat dari mulutnya, kamu mencengkram lututmu yg melemas, jadi apalagi ini?

'IMAJINASI'?

"Eunghh!" kamu meringis pelan saat tubuhmu terhempas ke karpet oleh TOPnim. TOPnim menekuk kakimu, kemudian mengecupi lututmu. tak hanya kecupan, kamu merasakan sesuatu basah menelusuri pahamu, lidah TOPnim! lidah itu menghisap daerah dalam pahamu meninggalkan jejak kemerahan. hisapan itu terlalu kuat dan kau mengapit kepala TOP, hal itu makin membuatnya bernafsu menandai pahamu. kamu mengeluh panjang karena vaginamu mulai terangsang hebat. TOP berhenti mengecupimu dan mulai menarik hotpans dan dalamanmu cepat. udara makin panas.

RNR


	2. chapter 2

**Cast : CHOI SEUNGHYUN-YOU**

**Warn : STRAIGHT,KHAYALAN MAUT, genre ga jelas,ngabsurd,abal,typo bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : TOP PUNYA SAYA, SAYA PUNYA TOP HAHAHA**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.part 2**_

_**.**_

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Mmhh… ahhh… ahhh"kamu mendesah nikmat merasakan lidah TOP menari di Selngkanganmu. kedua lututmu di pegang erat TOP.

set! "huaahh!" jeritmu. kedua pahamu dilebarkan selebar mungkin. kamu merasa hilang kendali atas tubuh bawahmu. dengan gentle TOP mengecup vaginamu. miss v mu yg sudah menegang itu merespon dengan mengeluarkan cairan yg membasahi vaginamu. TOP menyeringai melihatmu klimaks. tanpa rasa jijik TOP menelan cairan klimaksmu. kamu mengejang merasakan bibir TOP yg menyedot cairanmu dengan kuat sekali seolah tak mau melewatkan setetes keringat dan nafas kacau darimu membuat TOP makin intim mengerjaimu. lidahnya menyerobot masuk ke lubangmu dan mengaduk isinya

"ahh… ahh… ahh" desahanmu makin gila.

lidah itu mengaduk dengan cepat dan menusuk dinding rahimmu. kamu melemas dengan itu, akhirnya mengapit kepala TOP dengan pahamu, tanganmu terulur mendorong kepala TOP agar makin dalam.

akal sehat mu terbang kemana, kamu sadar satu hal…ini duniamu, jadi lakukan yg kamu mau!

croot!

klimaks keduamu juga ditelan habis TOP. kamu tersenyum, entah senyum apa.

"hhh… chagy…" desah TOP. tangannya masuk dalam kaosmu dan menaikkannya hingga di atas dadamu. kamu bergerak tak nyaman, lidah TOP bergerilya di perutmu menimbulkan sensasi geli dan nikmat. perutmu diangkat sedikit untuk ditelusuri lidah basah TOP itu. kemudian lidah itu naik ke payudaramu. diolesi dengan saliva TOP membuat jantungmu berdegup kacau, nafasmu menderu nikmat menikmati hisapan di dada kananmu.

"ahh ahh mmmhh"

putingmu menjadi incaran lidah TOP. di basahi dgn salivanya lalu menyedot putingmu kuat. satu putingmu di pilin dan di tarik TOP hingga memerah. TOP bergantian mengerjai putingmu hingga keduanya membengkak. sedotan di putingmu membuatmu melayang di udara. aroma teh yg tumpah bercampur dengan aroma seks.

"kenapa melamun?cepat bersihkan bajumu"

"…"

"wae?"

"aku mau pulang dulu,annyeong"

"kau mau datang lagi?"

"ne"

"aku benci jadi murid SMA"

kamu menoleh pada asal suara. JiAh teman sebangkumu itu terpekur di mejanya. bola matamu berputar malas, sebentar lagi jiAh pasti menangis

"huuaa! kenapa dgn namja di dunia ini? memangnya anak SMA sama sekali tidak sexy? apa dadaku ini-emmh!"

kamu yg kesal menutup mulut cerewet jiAh.

"apa-apaan kau!" omelnya padamu. kamu hanya menatapnya dingin

"hei, apa namja dewasa benar-benar tidak cocok denganku?" tanyanya padamu. kamu mengernyitkan dahimu

"kau bertanya padaku?"

"memangnya siapa lagi, kita kan teman. wajar aku curhat padamu"

tubuhmu merinding mendengar kata 'teman'.

"yah,kau memiliki wajah ahjumma tapi sifatmu childish sekali"

"jinjja? dia juga bilang begitu! lalu apa yg harus kulakukan?"

"cari namja dewasa lain,kurasa pacarmu itu aneh. kebanyakan pria terpikat dgn kepolosan anak SMA"

"ya kau benar! hahaha kuputuskan saja dia dan mencari target baru!"

kamu sebenarnya jg tak yakin dgn ucapanmu,biarlah jiAh terpengaruh dgnmu.

"kira-kira siapa ya?"

"hei,ini sudah bel! kenapa kalian tidak masuk?!"

suara bass itu terdengar memasuki kelasmu. jantungmu mulai berdetak kencang.

"yak,kita mulai pelajaran hari ini"

sepanjang perjalanan kamu mengendalikan diri, untung saja TOPnim dalam mood baik dan pelajaran berlangsung lancar.

"kumpulkan catatan kalian, akan ku nilai"

"hah?"semua siswa mengeluh panjang dan mengekspresikan penderitaannya :p

"(namkormu) tolong kumpulkan buku mereka!" kamu terkejut namamu disebut TOPnim. kenapa dari sekian banyak orang kamulah yg disebut.

"nde" ucapmu sambil berdiri. tiba2 jiAh menahan tanganmu

"aku akan mengincar guru Choi,dia lumayan oke kan?"

"ANDWE!"

siiiing!

semua mata menatapmu yg baru saja berteriak. kamu panik melihat jiAh yg menyeringai.

"ada apa ini?" sela TOPnim. kamu menggeleng kuat pada jiAh, berharap 'teman'nya ini tutup mulut.

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? kau menyukai guru Choi?" seru JiAh dibuat2. semua siswa menyorakimu dan bersiul.

"diam kalian atau tugas musim dingin akan kutambah! cepat kau bawa ke ruanganku"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

suasana kantor guru begitu lenggang, sepertinya semua guru belum selesai mengajar karena masih tersisa 15 menit.

"letakkan disitu" titah TOPnim. kamu meletakkan ke meja yg kamu yakin milik TOPnim.

"gumawo,kau bisa kembali"

kamu mengangguk.

deg! matamu menangkap bayangan di jendela tepat di belakang kursi TOPnim. jendela itu berhadapan dengan toilet wanita. sedikit menyipitkan matamu, dan berdoa dalam hati bahwa 2 pasang manusia yg tengah bercumbu di depan toilet itu bukan yg ia kenal. bohong kalau kamu tidak mengenalnya, 2 tahun cukup membuatmu mengetahui ciri fisik pacarmu, Junho sedang selingkuh!

kamu mendekat ke jendela, menatap kosong kearah mereka. rasanya sakit sekali melihat pacar baik yg kamu kagumi itu benar-benar mencampakanmu. jadi ini rasanya patah hati, kamu menitikkan air mata sebagai pelarian terakhirmu. "menangis untuk apa?" tanya TOPnim yg ternyata sudah berdiri disampingmu.

"dia pacarku pak" katamu lemah

"yasudah putuskan saja"

"sulit mencari pria baik di dunia ini,semua pria itu brengsek pak"

"yakin sekali"

"seongsaenim ini mau menghiburku tidak sih?"

TOPnim tertawa keras sampai dia memegangi perutnya. kamu merasa bodoh berkata itu.

"hahaha, kau lucu sekali" tangan kekar itu terangkat di puncak kepalamu dan mengacak rambutmu gemas. kamu menelan ludah susah payah, TOPnim sukses membuat debaran jantungmu menggila. matamu terus terfokus di manik karamel TOP. namja itu menyadari tatapanmu, dia berhenti tertawa tapi tangannya masih bertengger di puncak kepalamu. kalian terjebak di keheningan.

"kau benar,tidak ada pria baik di dunia ini" TOP tersenyum padamu dan hendak melepas tangannya,kamu menahan tangan TOP dan menggenggamnya erat. TOP tampak terkejut denganmu.

"aku benar-benar menyukaimu pak"

blush! wajah stoic itu menampakan semburat merah parah. kamu mengambil nafas dalam.

"jadikan aku budak anda"

TEEETTTT!

bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi,kamu melepas tangan TOP dan dia melangkah mundur. rasanya kamu di tolak.

"kau serius?"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

BRAKK! kamu meletakkan buku seberat 5 kg di meja baca perpus. memang tidak terlalu berat, tapi bagaimana bisa buku itu diletakkan di rak paling atas dan kamu harus berjinjit mengambilnya, benar-benar menguras tenaga. kamu menghela nafas sebal melihat TOPnim tampak asyik dgn bukunya.

"ah ternyata bukan buku ini,ambilkan yg bersampul tosca dan ini kembalikan saja"

mulutmu menganga lebar.

"lagi? tsk! bapak benar-benar menikmati peran sebagai majikan ya?" rengekmu hampir menangis, lihat saja tanganmu sudah mati rasa karena membawa buku sialan itu.

"bercanda,hehe"

pipimu mengembung kesal sesaat,tapi melihat tawa TOP langsung membuatmu senang lagi.

"kau mau apa?"

"eh?"

TOP menutup bukunya dan menatapmu.

"imbalan karena sudah membantuku,aku tidak mau jadi guru jahat karena menyiksa muridnya sendiri"

"poppo(cium)" jawabmu polos.

kamu terkejut melihat seringai di bibir TOP. TOP menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhmu mendekat. wajahmu memerah saat kalian makin dekat. kedua tanganmu menopang tubuhmu. wajah TOP makin dekat kearahmu, mengeliminasi jarak kalian. bibir TOP sedikit terbuka membuatmu makin menginginkannya.

makin dekat…

"jangan mimpi bocah"

bumi seolah runtuh, kamu mencerna kalimat yg diucap TOP

"imbalan ciuman dgn gurumu itu kriminal" TOP menoyor kepalamu. kamu tidak marah, justru ada sesuatu yg aneh di dalam dadamu. namja itu terus menceramahimu tanpa mengurangi jarak kalian.

cup!

kamu membungkam bibir kissable itu, perlahan kamu melumat bibir atas TOP. kamu menutup mata menikmati bibir itu sepuasmu.

"mmmhh… hei…kau… nggh kenapahh…"

ucapan TOP tenggelam desahannya. kamu meraih kerah TOP dan menariknya makin dekat.

lidahmu menjilat bibir TOP seduktif. tiba2 tubuhmu terangkat sehingga sekarang kamu duduk di atas meja. bibir TOP menekan bibirmu, gantian melumat tuntas.

"eunghh" kamu mendesah dan merasakan lidahmu beradu sengit dengan TOP. tanganmu kini melingkar di leher TOP.

"ahh!"

TOP menarik lagi tubuhmu di of Form

Bottom of Form

Tanganmu terulur memegang rambut TOP dan yang satunya melingkar di leher. pagutan bibirmu makin menggila, TOPnim melumat bibirmu dan menghisapnya hingga bengkak. kamu meremas rambut TOP, merasakan kedutan di bibirmu akibat pagutan itu.

"pccaakk" saliva kalian berdecakan melumasi bibirmu.

TOP menjulurkan lidahnya dan disambut oleh lidahmu. membelit dan mendorong saling mendominasi. 5 menit kemudian kamu mulai kehabisan oksigen, begitu pula TOP. kalian melepas pagutan dengan enggan. sejenak kamu mengambil nafas memenuhi kantung udara di paru. kemudian matamu menubruk mata karamel yg dari tadi mengawasimu, betapa indahnya mata itu, mata yang menjeratmu hingga mabuk kepayang.

"ada apa pak?" tanyamu polos karena TOP diam saja.

wajahnya mendekati lehermu, tangannya bergerak membuka kancing seragammu, cukup untuk memperlihatkan bahumu yang kemudian di kecup dengan lembut.

tubuhmu bergetar hebat karena sentuhan kecil itu, fantasi atau apapun itu kamu tidak peduli.

bibir TOP menandai bahumu dgn kissmark yang menjalar hingga perpotongan leher. menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma tubuhmu dan menjilatinya. kamu mengerang kecil, itu daerah sensitifmu.

bibir kissable itu mulai menyukai tubuhmu, kulitmu yg putih dan lembut menjadi candu tersendiri bagi TOP.

perlahan kissmark itu sampai diantara dua payudaramu.

pandanganmu mengabur karena sensasi luar biasa di dadamu, detak jantungmu pasti terdengar jelas oleh TOP.

"saranghae seongsaenim"

…

'BRAK!'

pantatmu terhempas keras di lantai, kepalamu sedikit terantuk meja tadi. belum sempat kamu merasakan semua kesakitanmu,kamu justru terbelalak melihat TOPnim berdiri tegap melihatmu dengan takut. rasa sakit di pantat dan kepalanya sangat terasa lebih… nyata?!

kamu menunduk melihat seragammu yang berantakan.

kini kamu mulai takut…

"tidak mungkin… apa yang kulakukan?" nada shock terdengar dari bibir TOP.

"mianhae" ucapmu terbata. tubuhmu menegang gugup.

kemudian TOP pergi dengan tergesa.

"mian,hiks"

"mianhae…" tangismu meraung memenuhi perpus yang sepi. kini kamu hanya bisa meratapi segala kebodohanmu, harusnya kau sadar bahwa langkahmu yg nekat mencium TOP lebih dulu itu sangat nyata! fantasi itu tak muncul sama sekali, semua terjadi dan akan mungkin menjadi mimpi buruk TOP.

tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan kecuali menangis dan menyalahkan dirimu saja.

"wow, aku mendapat blue film pertamaku!"

DEG!

tangismu spontan berhenti di ganti degupan kencang jantungmu melihat siapa yang datang padamu.

junho…

"kau seperti melihat hantu chagi" junho menyeringai padamu dan melangkah makin dekat.

"jadi, kau selingkuh dengan guru kita?"

matamu memanas, sekelebat bayangan junho yang berciuman dengan yeoja lain di toilet muncul seperti potongan film yang memenuhi otakmu.

"kurasa aku memacari pelacur ya,huh!" junho memandang jijik padamu.

tanganmu terangkat menampar pipi junho geram. bagaimana bisa junho yang kamu kenal menghinamu? Namun dengan sigap junho memegangi tanganmu.

"jangan mengelak chagi, ini barang buktimu"

ponsel junho di tunjukan padamu dan terlihat fotomu dan TOPnim berciuman mesra.

"tidak,itu…mmhh"

junho mengunci bibirmu dengan bibir tipisnya, langsung melesakkan lidahnya pada bibirmu yg terbuka. lidah junho mengaduk isi bibirmu, mengabsen deretan gigimu. kamu menangis mendapati perlakuan kasar junho, kamu brusaha memberontak tapi tenagamu hampir habis.

'sraat'

kancing kemejamu terlepas paksa. junho juga melepaskan rokmu hingga lutut.

"andwe oppa,jeball" kamu memohon pada junho, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya.

"ahh!" pekikmu keras merintih kesakitan karena junho menggigit putingmu yg mencuat dari bra mu.

junho juga meremas kuat dan memilin payudaramu.

"oppaah… hentikannhh" isakmu menahan desahan dari bibirmu yg mulai terbawa permainan. kamu memang berharap junho menyentuhmu,tapi tidak seperti ini!

junho mengelus punggung polosmu dan mendorongmu merapat ke rak buku.

junho menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan juniornya yg sudah menegang. tanganmu ditarik memegang menegang merasakan benda lonjong panjang itu ada digenggamanmu. dengan takut kamu menatapnya, junho mencium bekas kissmark TOPnim.

"keren sekali kissmark guru bingu itu, tenang saja chagi… akan kugantikan dengan kissmark milikku"

kamu menangis tertahan dan mencoba mendorong dada junho. junho kesal di interupsi, dia menarik lagi tanganmu di juniornya dan menuntunmu mengocok junior junho

"ini dikocok chagi! kocok dengan cepat bitch!" bentak junho. tangismu menjadi dan terpaksa mengocok junior junho.

"good, good girl… ahh ahh" desah junho sambil terus menghisap lehermu membuat kissmark.

"akhh!" kmu menjerit karena junho menggigit lehermu sampai berdarah seperti vampir.

"lebihh cepathh" tuntut junho, kamu mengocok benda itu cepat dan merasakan juniornya membesar.

croot! junho menyemprotkan spermanya di tanganmu.

"bersihkan itu chagi… dengan mulutmu"

kamu menggeleng kuat, tapi rambutmu di jambak kuat dan dipaksa berlutut menghadap juniornya. kamu menutup mata takut.

"kulum dan hisap baby" ucap junho dingin. dengan gemetar kamu memegang junior yang dipenuhi sperma junho.

"CEPAT!"

kamu sontak memasukkan ujung junior di mulutmu. rasanya aneh dan membuatmu mual. perlahan kau mengulum junior itu,mengabaikan rasa jijik itu. tidak puas rasanya,junho mendorong kepalamu hingga juniornya menyodok tenggorokanmu. kamu terbatuk keras dan ingin menangis lagi.

"apa susahnya mengulum sih?cih"

kamu tau junho akan makin marah, kamu mengulum juniornya dan menghisap kuat.

"ahh… ahhh… ohh yess… theree…"

desah junho sambil mendorong kepalamu makin dalam mengulum juniornya.

kamu merasakan junior junho berkedut cepat dan kemudian dia klimaks di mulutmu.

"ohok!" kamu tersedak sperma junho yg memenuhi mulutmu.

"telan semua!"

kamu dgn enggan menelan sperma asin dan kental itu.

junho tersenyum dan menarikmu berdiri, tubuhmu tersentak karena junho membalikkan tubuhmu ke rak. darahmu berdesir merasakan ciuman di tengkukmu…kamu menangis tertahan, pasrah saat junho melucuti seluruh pakaianmu hingga naked.

"kenapa kau menyembunyikan tubuh indah ini dariku chagi? kalau dari dulu aku bisa menyentuhmu pasti aku takkan selingkuh lho"

pandanganmu mengabur dan kakimu melemas. junho memelukmu dari belakang dengan kencang sekali hingga tubuhmu sedikit terangkat.

"aakh! appo!" tubuh tersentak ketika 2 jari junho masuk ke vaginamu tanpa permisi. semua syarafmu menegang dan rasanya sakit sekali 2 jari itu mengoyak isi vaginamu.

rak buku itu ikut bergoyang karena kamu menjadikannya pegangan. matamu terpejam kuat merasakan jari junho merasuki tubuhmu, kamu bersikeras menolak semua ini tapi sia-sia.

junho sudah merasa panas dan menegang lagi, dia mempersiapkan juniornya untuk masuk lewat belakang.

vaginamu berkedut karena ulah jari junho dan klimaksmu rilis.

"are u ready chagi?" bisik junho seduktif. perasaanmu berkecamuk menanti perlakuan junho.

JLEB!

"akhh!" erangmu kesakitan padahal junho baru memasukan ujung juniornya.

"ahh… so tight…" junho merem melek menikmati juniornya yg terjepit dinding vaginamu yg sempit.

junho memegangi pinggulmu dan menarik kebelakang kuat.

JLEB!

"ahhh!" desah kalian bersamaan. kamu merasakan sakit luar biasa di selaput daramu, darah keperawananmu..

"damn! enak sekali!" junho puas karena juniornya trtanam sempurna di dalam. perlahan meski kesulitan junho menggenjot juniornya dari belakang, dia memegang pinggulmu erat dan berulang kali menumbuk dinding vaginamu

"ahhh… ahhh… damn… ahh" desah junho keenakan. pantatmu di remas kuat olehnya.

"oppa… berhentii…" ratapmu. percuma saja karena junho seakan menutup telinganya.

"akhh!" jeritmu saat junho menumbuk sweetspotmu. junho menyeringai, dia kembali menggenjot juniornya pada daerah yg sama

"hiks..hhh…hikss" desahmu menyatu dengan isakan menyayat hati.

"suaramu sexy chagi,mendesahlah!"

junho makin gila menggenjotmu.

"ahhh… ahhh.."

"hohh.. aku keluarhh"

croot! Junho mengeluarkan juniornya dari tubuhmu, seketika itu badanmu merosot kebawah. Kamu menekuk kedua kakimu dan memeluknya erat. Sementara itu Junho hanya menatapmu dingin.

"mulai sekarang, kau adalah budak seks Junho, arraseo?"

RNR


End file.
